Trashing Kaiba's House
by Halfling Elf
Summary: This is kind of a song fic. The song is 'Life Styles of the Rich and Famous' Halfling Elf and Co. get into Kaiba's house and trash it! Please R&R, and no flames!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Life Styles of the Rich and Famous ^_^ That song is the best...

****

Life Styles of the Rich and Famous

(Or Halfling Elf and co. trashing and stealing random junk from Kaiba)

^_^ Welcome!! This is my first song fic... So no flames!! As soon as I heard this song I could picture Y. Baka trashing Kaiba's house ^_^ So I decided to make a fic of it! Off we go!!!

Yugi Moaned. He was watching T.V., and Kaiba was on it again. 

"I swear! He just keeps on trying to get more money!" 

He flipped through some magazines. He stopped at an ad for Kaiba Corp. 

"ARGH!!! THAT'S IT!!" He trudged over to the phone.

Always see it on TV,   
Or read it in the magazines,

Yami appeared.

"What is the matter Yugi?"

Yugi sighed.

"Yami, Kaiba keeps on blaming the authors for his money shortage! I'm going to call Halfling Elf to help us."

Yami smirked.

"So you're going to put him in his place?" Yugi made a big evil grin ( o.O woah. Didn't know he could do that ^_^)

"Oh yeah." Yugi picked up the phone to dial H.E.'s number.

__

Celebrities who want sympathy,   
All they do is piss and moan,   
Inside the Rolling Stone,   
Talkin' about,   
How hard life can be,   
I'd like to see them spend a week,  
Living life out on the streets,   
I don't think they would survive,   
If they could spend a day or two,   
Walking in someone else's shoes,   
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,   
They would fall

"So you just want to go over to Kaiba's house and trash it?" Halfling Elf had picked up the phone a while ago, talking to Yugi how to put Kaiba in his place.

"And steal stuff. Mokuba could most likely help us, if we told him what's happening."

H.E. smiled to herself.

"You know Yugi, I didn't know you had it in you to think these ways." 

"Yeah, well, I've been hanging around the S.K.T.S. for a while."

Another grin from H.E. 

" I'll phone Mokuba and get over to your house. You phone Bakura and tell him to tell his Yami he can have a flame thrower if he comes with us." 

" You got it." _Click._

H.E. ran up to her room and started to put torture devices in her bag.

"This is going to be fun...."

__

Life styles of the rich and the famous,   
They're always complainin', always complainin',   
If money is such a problem,   
Well they got mansions,   
Think we should rob them,

After Halfling Elf talked to Mokuba, she took out her brother's Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon. She used AUTHOR POWER!!! *echoes* , and a portal opened. She walked through it, and came to her house in Domino City. She grabbed more torture stuff, and headed to Yugi's house.

__

Did you know if you were famous you could kill your wife,   
And there's no such thing as 25 to life,   
As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran,   
Did you know if you were caught,   
And you were smokin' crack,   
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back,   
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.   
  


Yugi ran to the door when he heard the doorbell. When he opened the door, Bakura was there.

"He said he would help. I hope Halfling Elf remembered the flame thrower."

Yami walked over. "I bet she did."

The doorbell rang again. Yugi opened the door and Halfling Elf walked in.

"HELLO ALL!!!!" H.E. bounded over to Bakura and hugged him. She sounded like she was purring ( I can do that for real!! ^_^). Bakura sighed and waited for H.E. to get off of him.

When Halfling Elf was done glomping Bakura, he turned to Yugi.

"Ready to go!" She started walking to the door, but stopped. "Bakura, make Y. Baka come out. If he refuses, tell him I could change this into a torturing Y.Bakura fic too."

Almost immediately, Y.Bakura come out. 

"When do I get the flame thrower?" He whined. H.E. sighed.

"When we get there. I don't want you to set any cars on fire."

__

I'd like to see them spend a week,   
Living life out on the streets,   
I don't think they would survive,   
If they could spend a day or two,   
Walking in someone else's shoes,  


When they got there, they met Mokuba at the gate.

"Big brother is at a meeting that will take all day," He grinned "we have all day."

Halfling Elf twiddled her fingers. "Excellent." She threw the flame-thrower to Y. Bakura. 

"Here's your flamer thrower. As soon as Mokuba opens the gates, burn stuff. Bakura, here." She tossed Bakura a water gun. 

"Put out the fires before they get out of hand. Follow him around, and if you run out of water, shout out my name."

"Got it." Bakura held the water gun, and watched his Yami bounce around waiting for the gates to open. 

"Yami here's a hammer," She threw him a hammer. "Yugi, you can carry the bag. If the police come, tell them we're re-designing the place." She turned to Mokuba. "Did you get everything on a list?"

Mokuba smiled. "Yup. This list is stuff that is priceless, so don't ruin stuff like this. This list," He gave H.E. a VERY long list. "is everything replaceable, which you can destroy. Don't worry, I'll make it so the trucks come as soon as brother looks at the house." He smiled.

"Doors that are locked can be knocked down. If you see one with a duck on it, it's my room. If you want to, go in it, but the duckies might attack you."

H.E. grinned. 

"Thanks Mokuba. This a big help."

Mokuba nodded.

"Good luck." And with that, he opened the gates.

__

I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,   
They would fall,   


"Alright!! GO!!!" Halfling Elf ran into the house, with Yami and Yugi right behind her. Bakura, who was holding Y. Bakura down, let go of him so he could wreak havoc on the garden. After Y.Bakura set fire to some flowers, Bakura sighed and put them out. His Yami gave him a 'Hey! Don't put them out so quickly!' look, and went to burn more plants.

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous   
They're always complainin, always complainin   


Halfling Elf ran upstairs, took out a bag, and while running by, shoved random items into her bag from little tables in the hallway. While laughing maniacally.

" BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Yugi sweat dropped, while he went into the first room. 

"Okay then, we can't take that or that, but I can take everything else! ^_^" He started to shove everything in a bag, until he came to a crystal dragon statue. He stared at it, looked at the list, and put it in his shirt.

"Maybe Halfling Elf would like it."

When the room he was in was totally trashed, he left with an almost full bag and the statue.

__

If money is such a problem   
Well they got mansions, think we should rob them  


Yami, who had found Kaiba's room, was having much more fun. He knew that he could break anything he wanted, but stayed away from Kaiba's inventions. He didn't want the millionaire to go bankrupt so they couldn't get anything expensive any more. So he smashed his hammer through the T.V. screen... and went into complete havoc in the room. In fact he was having so much fun, that he was on the peak on becoming Yam Man.... until Yugi came into the room.

"Come one Yami! You can comeback later!" 

"Alright Yugi, alright." So they trotted out of the room, leaving the hammer in the sizzling T.V.

__

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous   
They're always complainin, always complainin 

Bakura put out another fire that his Yami made before suggesting something.

"Why don't we go inside? I bet everything burns quicker in there." The real idea he wanted to go inside was that he was running out of water, and he wanted to make sure Halfling Elf heard him.

"Great idea!!" Y.Bakura roared, and dashed inside. Bakura chased after him.

When they got inside, Bakura shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HALFLING ELF!!!!"

Suddenly, H.E. appeared in front of the two Bakuras.

"Ran out of water?" She asked questionably. Bakura nodded. "Alright then." She snapped her fingers, and Bakura's tank was full.

"Have fun..." She faded away, with her giant smile leaving the last. 

If money is such a problem   
You got so many problems, think I could solve them   
  
After a while, every room except Mokuba's either had burn marks, was trashed, or both in them. Everyone met outside.

"That was the BEST!!!" squealed H.E., with 5 full bags. 

"That was fun, but what do we do with the stuff?" asked Yami, as he jabbed his finger at the 8 bags himself and Yugi had filled. 

"Yes, he's right." Spoke Bakura (Y.Baka was back in his soul room).

"Well, we'll sell half of it and give the rest to charity or something like that." Yawned Halfling Elf.

"I- I found something for you, Halfling Elf." Yugi blushed, and took out the dragon statue for Halfling Elf. "I hope you like it." Halfling Elf squealed again.

"IT'S SOOO PREATTY!!!" She took it from Yugi. "Thank you!!! ^_^ I'll put it in a case at my house."

Yami suddenly spoke up. " I'm sorry H.E., but what is your REAL name?"

Halfling Elf grinned. "Later Yami. I might tell you another time."

Mokuba spoke. "Big brother is coming home soon. You guys better leave."

"Thanks Mokuba." Said Yugi.

"No problem. I'll take a picture of big brother's reaction and show you guys later." 

"Bye guys!! See you later!!!" spoke Halfling Elf, and disappeared in a poof of smoke with AUTHOR POWER *echoes*.

"Bye!!" shouted everyone else.

"Well, me and Yami will be going. Coming Bakura?" asked Yugi.

"Yes. Bye Mokuba." Bakura said

"BYEE!!!" Shouted Mokuba.

__

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous   
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars, and homes   
Just stop complainin   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ a hour later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kaiba looked out his limo window. What he saw shocked him. His house was charcoal black, and the gardens were ruined. He couldn't imagine what his house looked like inside. He pulled up front, where Mokuba was waiting for him. When he got out of the car, he had a very stunned face. All of the sudden, Mokuba took out a camera and took a picture. _Click_

Lifestyles of the rich and famous   
Lifestyles of the rich and famous   
Lifestyles of the rich and famous

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it! ^_^ That is the first fic that I didn't use script type for o.O feels strange... Ah well. Please push the pretty purple button! Oh yeah, here are the lyrics for Lifestyles of the rich and famous 

__

Always see it on TV,   
Or read it in the magazines,   
Celebrities who want sympathy,   
All they do is piss and moan,   
Inside the Rolling Stone,   
Talkin' about,   
How hard life can be,   
I'd like to see them spend a week,  
Living life out on the streets,   
I don't think they would survive,   
If they could spend a day or two,   
Walking in someone else's shoes,   
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,   
They would fall,   
Life styles of the rich and the famous,   
They're always complainin', always complainin',   
If money is such a problem,   
Well they got mansions,   
Think we should rob them,   
Did you know if you were famous you could kill your wife,   
And there's no such thing as 25 to life,   
As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran,   
Did you know if you were caught,   
And you were smokin' crack,   
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back,   
You could always just run for mayor of D.C.   
I'd like to see them spend a week,   
Living life out on the streets,   
I don't think they would survive,   
If they could spend a day or two,   
Walking in someone else's shoes,  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,   
They would fall,   
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous   
They're always complainin, always complainin   
If money is such a problem   
Well they got mansions, think we should rob them  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous   
They're always complainin, always complainin   
If money is such a problem   
You got so many problems, think I could solve them   
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous   
We'll take your clothes, cash, cars, and homes   
Just stop complainin   
Lifestyles of the rich and famous   
Lifestyles of the rich and famous   
Lifestyles of the rich and famous   


  
  



End file.
